User blog:GeneralOwnage55/Which Big Daddy would you like to see the most appear in Bioshock 3?
Ok, you now the deal. Which would you like to appear in Bioshock 3? Commando: Uses any weapon possible to protect it's little sister. Looks like a bouncer w/out a drill stuck on it's right hand. Fast, medium armor. Elite version uses every plasmid and gene tonic, and has more armor, and is also 75% faster. SharpShooter:' '''Uses Spear Gun and some minor plasmids. Plasmids used: Target Dummy, Electro Bolt, Telekinesis. Heavy Armor, Average move speed. Elite version uses Rocket spears and has a thrust attack. '''Pyro:' Uses a Falmethrower. Also Uses Incinerate! High Armor. Medium move speed. Elite version has Fire Storm and can saturate the ground with napalm allowing for more destructive power. Shredder: Uses a Machine Gun (Mini-gun or The GAU-19). Uses Telekinesis, Winter Blast and Sonic Boom. High Armor, Slow move Speed. Brawler: Uses No ranged weapons. Fights with drills, wrenches, and other melee weapons. Often fights hand to hand. Uses Target Dummy and Natural Camoflage, as well as Sport Boost. Heavy armor, yet very fast. Elite version is able to do kicks and other difficult maneuvers. Air Head: Uses A Crossbow with steel-tiped bolts. Uses Cyclone Trap, Sonic Boom and Telekinesis. Medium Armor, high move speed and jumping power. Surprisingly agile and light on its feet. Very silent. Elite version uses a Speargun. MindFreak: Uses nothing but plasmids and gene tonics. High Armor, slow move speed. Has the houdini Plasmid. Screams and howls a lot, tending to alert its presence that way. Elite Version teleports randomly and has the Eternal Storm tonic. Boomer: Uses a Grenade Launcher, fully upgraded. High Armor, fast move speed. Uses Armored Shell. Resistant to explosives. Elite version is unaffected by explosives and uses EMP grenades. Necro: Uses Hypnotize to turn nearby enemies against the player (even other Big Daddies.) Normally uses a double-barrel Shotgun. Light armor and high mobility. Elite version can Hypnotize 3 Splicers, 2 big Daddies, or a Big Sister. Ace: Dual-wields fully upgraded pistols. Uses Security Bulls-eye, Armored shell and Med expert. Hacks Security Devices. Medium Armor, Normal move speed. Elite Version will also use hack darts. Juggernaut: Carries around a large turret that he will use To fend off attackers. Unable to move when using the turret. Will use plasmids to prevent targets from getting away. Plasmids used include Telekinesis, Electro Bolt, and security Bulls-eye. Heavy Armor, Very slow and noisy. Able to actually talk and taunt foes into attacking it. No Elite version (deemed to dangerous as is). Deceiver: Uses Crossbow w/ trap bolts, Rivet gun w/ trap rivets, proximity mines and plasmid traps. Uses every plasmid in an attempt to lure victims into deadly traps. Medium Armor, normal move speed, minor jump power. Elite Version is able to create illusions. Titan: Uses a Sledge hammer to pound foes with. Has super strength, and is quick on its feet. Heavily Armored. Gene tonics used are Armored shell, Armored Shell 2, Electric Flesh 1 & 2, Human inferno 1 & 2, Frozen Field 1 & 2, Bloodlust, SportBoost 1 &2. Elite Version has a spiked hammer and will be able to engulf it's hammer in ice, fire, or electricity, and 25% more armor, and 50% increased move speed. Creeper: Uses metal claw's attached to its hands. Uses Electrobolt to stun targets and charges in for the kill. Uses Electric Flesh, Sports Boost 1+2, Armored Shell 1&2. Elite Version can crawl on walls and ceilings. Banshee: Uses a speargun upgrade to launch the spears fast. spears launched from this speargun also travel much faster than normal spears. When it roars it dazes splicers much longer than usual. Elite version can damage splicers just by roaring and uses high velocity rocket spears, as well as being able to Hypnotize Splicers, Big Daddies, YOU (for about 5 minutes), and a Big Sister (for 10 minutes). Slugger: Use only a baseball bat and a fully upgraded shotgun. Uses scout, sports boost 1+2, and is completely silent. Light armor, very fast, high jump power. Elite is 45% faster, has 50% more armor and uses houdini plasmid. Likes to shout BONK and BOINK alot. Category:Blog posts